


Snowy Dark

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Lemon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's POV on his relationship with Sakura and the Christmas gift he gives her when he returns from a mission sooner than expected. LEMON. Written for the Kaka/Saku holiday gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Dark

To my darling nari_lightning. Here's a little Kaka/Saku sexing from the famed Copy nin's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. Happy holidays!

XXXXX

Snowy Dark

The bathroom light was on so she had to be home. The yellow light illuminated just a bit of the snowy darkness. All other windows on the street were dark and I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing up so late.

There was a convenient tree located just outside her bedroom window, the branches so close to the glass that sometimes twigs scrapped against the pane in the wind. Tonight, the night was still except for the gentle flakes of snow that continued to fall and dust the village in powdery white. The place I had known so well was now a wonderland, the undisturbed snow a glittering blanket. Konoha's temperate climate meant that snow came late in the winter, and sometimes not at all, but this year, tomorrow's Christmas would be a white one.

I scaled the large tree easily, trying to disturb as little snow as possible and keep to the shadows in case someone was watching. Even in a village full of ninjas, nosy neighbors were sometimes concerned with mysterious figures in dark clothes creeping around their apartment complexes.

I tried the window latch and found it to be locked. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Locks were quite useless against shinobi, yet most of us insisted on using them. Nothing short of a chakra seal could keep us out, but having to cast a complicated jutsu every time you left the house just seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

The bedroom was dark. Her bed was made neatly, the corners folded crisply in a way that only came with years of practice making up beds at a hospital. The pale pink down comforter was feminine, but simple. Everything in her bedroom was just where it should be. Clean. Ordered. Completely dust and clutter free. I wondered how she managed to put up with me and my messes, both physical and emotional.

The bedroom door opened out to the hallway and her bathroom was the first door on the left. Amber light seeped under the door. The small kitchen and living room were as dark as the bedroom. The glow under the door was the only source of light in the whole apartment.

I tested the knob. Unlocked. She'd saved me the trouble of picking the lock. The door swung inward silently and the sight that greeted me made my breath catch. I couldn't have dreamed up a better vision if I'd tried. The small counter top was covered in half a dozen votive candles of various colors and sizes, no doubt collected over a period of time. The flickering lights illuminated the bathroom with a romantic glow making the plain white walls and pale blue tile suddenly seem sensual and erotic. She was stretched out in her bathtub, iridescent bubbles and steam hiding all but her face and bare shoulders. She had always mentioned her love for bubble baths but I had never caught her in the act until now.

In this light, her silky pink hair was the shade of a ripe peach. Her pale skin was tinged pink from the heat of the water and seemed to emit a glow all of its own. Her eyes were closed and for a moment I thought she was asleep until I saw the electronic buds in her ears and the music player on the bathroom floor. She hadn't heard me come in because she had been caught up in the music. I couldn't help but smile. Sneaking up on an elite ninja like her had been far too easy. Then again, I had cheated a little by keeping my chakra signature carefully hidden. I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

I took a seat on the closed toilet that was directly next to the tub and contented myself with just watching her a moment, basking in her beauty and serenity. I wondered just how the hell the little pink haired girl I had met when she was twelve had blossomed into such a lovely and exotic creature, and how this woman, who could have had any man she wanted, had set her sights on me.

I had resisted her advances at first because something just seemed so wrong about having romantic relations with my only female student, especially since she was a full fourteen years my junior. People already regarded me as something of a pervert and I was sure that getting involved with the young medic would ensure the village lost respect for me entirely. However, I had forgotten how stubborn she could be, despite my hope that her interest in me was nothing more than a phase, she came after me again and again, finding me in every bar I hid in, blackmailing me with overdue medical exams which she, of course, performed herself. I told her time after time that I wasn't interested, which of course was a lie. But a man can only be so strong. When she showed up at my door one stormy night last November, soaked and trembling and wearing nothing but a raincoat, I could no longer turn her away. I remember with surprising clarity the way she carefully slid each button from its hole, revealing her body to me and proving that she indeed was no longer a child. I didn't know it then, but she'd already captured my heart. She was more a part of me now than I cared to admit. Getting close to people was dangerous in our profession, but I couldn't help myself. I'd been alone for far too long and she was everything I needed and more. People talked at first, shaking their heads and whispering that I was surely seducing an innocent girl. But when we were together, people couldn't mistake the love in my eyes when I looked at her, or the tenderness in my touch as I brushed her hair away from her face. My fears of being viewed as a letch had been misplaced, and after being together for over a year, I found I loved her now more than ever.

She let out a soft sigh as her eyes fluttered open. The green orbs widened in alarm as she realized she was no longer alone and she jolted, nearly sloshing sudsy water over the side of the tub as she scrambled into a crouched position. Her shinobi instincts had kicked in, every lean muscle tense and ready.

"Easy, Sakura," I said, placating her by holding up my hands. She couldn't see my smile beneath my mask but I was sure she could hear it in my voice. "It's just me."

Recognition flickered over her expression, and then surprise as she realized who exactly was sitting in her bathroom. "Kakashi," she said softly, pulling the buds from her ears. "You're here. You made it back in time!"

She sprang from the tub and embraced me, oblivious of the fact that she had just soaked my clothes...and that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Even as the water seeped through to my skin, I couldn't bring myself to care. Holding her in my arms was the most important thing in the world. Her soft body felt so good against me after over a month of absence.

My most recent mission had taken me away to Lightning Country where the snow had started falling long before Konoha saw its first snowflake. The job was supposed to take at least a month, but probably two and Sakura had been disappointed that I wouldn't be home to share Christmas with her. As luck would have it, the recovery mission went smoother than my team had anticipated and we made it back in a mere five weeks, just in time for Christmas festivities.

I pulled away from her just enough so that I could cup her face in my hands, letting my thumb run along her cheek. Although people all over the village would be giving gifts tomorrow, bright parcels wrapped in sparkling paper and bows, just being here with this woman was the best gift I could receive.

"Do you always take baths by candlelight?" I asked as I leaned in to inhale her sweet scent. The smell of clean skin combined with the flowery aroma of her bubble bath was an alluring combination.

"No," Sakura said, a sheepish smile forming on her lips. "It's just that I use so much power to keep this place warm in the winter that I've had to budget."

I must have looked concerned, and indeed I was. She hadn't mentioned anything about struggling to make mends meet. I assumed her hospital wages were sufficient, but I should have known better than to think they would take the place of the A and B ranked missions she used to take. Sakura was proud and she would never ask me for money. Even mentioning her dilemma to me now was embarrassing her. Although I had plenty of savings due to both taking dangerous missions and finding comfort in my frugal lifestyle, she refused to ask for a loan. I could sense by the way she averted her eyes that she didn't want to talk about the topic any longer.

I grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack and began to dry her hair and skin as I diverted her mind from the troublesome conversation of about money.

"Fortunately for you," I chuckled as tossed the towel over her head and ruffled it to help absorb the water in her hair. "The activity I have in mind for us is perfectly suited for the dark, and it will probably keep you warm too."

Sakura giggled, her eyes glowing in the candlelight as she smiled mischievously, clearly approving of tonight's agenda.

I draped the towel around her shoulders as I leaned in for a kiss, allowing he damp fingertips to pull down my mask before our lips touched. It started out sweet and gentle, but a month of being apart ensured that passion flared hotly between us almost instantly. The kiss deepened, our tongues soon stroking each other feverishly as she nipped at my bottom lip in a way that always made me ache for her every time.

Soon we were panting, made breathless by the intensity of the kiss. The towel had dropped to the floor, forgotten and my clothes suddenly felt far too restrictive. Her hands, deceptively small for all the power they possessed, tugged at my flack jacket, managing to find the zipper's pull tab and jerk it down hastily. A moment later, the garment was on the floor and her fingers were already working on pulling my blue turtleneck over my head. It always surprised me how hot she could make me, how bad she could make me want her. I would choose her over water, over oxygen if given the choice. My shirt fell to the floor in a heap as our mouths met again desperately, hands pressed between our hips and fumbling with the fly of my pants. Though usually dexterous, her shaking fingers couldn't grasp the zipper.

I am ordinarily a patient man, but her soft breasts pressed against my naked skin was more than I could endure. The hot hardness in my pants ached to be free and my fingers itched to touch every inch of her. I needed her in bed. Beneath me. Now.

Since she was nearly a head shorter than me, and just as slender, throwing her over my shoulder was easy. She let out a squeak of surprise as I hauled her out of the bathroom, leaving the candles to burn themselves out. It was a short trip across the hall and to her bed where I laid her out, making sure her head was cradled by a fluffy pillow the same shade as her bedspread.

I had my pants and shoes off in record time and then I was upon her, unhindered by the fact that in this lightless room, we were enveloped in darkness. I had explored my lover's body countless times. I knew every curve, every crevice. I knew what paths to travel to make her writhe and moan, what places to touch to ensure she came undone.

Now as naked as she, I let my body cover hers, trapping her between myself and the sheets, making sure she could feel the proof of my desire against her abdomen as my lips found hers once more.

"I've missed you," I whispered against her lips between hungry kisses. "So much. So very much."

She arched up against me, her perfect breasts molded to my chest as she admitted to missing me too, to always thinking about me and hoping I was safe. Her arms encircled me, holding me to her as I plundered her mouth, unable to get enough of her soft lips and the heat of her body.

Supporting my weight on one hand, I let the other brush over her stomach and down to the juncture of her legs. Her thighs spread for me, allowing me access to the trim patch of hair there and the treasure that lay beyond. I ran a digit along her slit and found her wet and ready, her body clearly as primed as mine. She whimpered at the contact, a beautiful sound that I had imagined many nights when the loneliness was overwhelming.

"Kakashi," she panted, pelvis bucking eagerly against my hand. "Make love to me."

The desperate desire in her voice flooded me with pride. It was reassuring to know that an old man like myself still had what it took to drive this young creature wild. Of course, I had an arsenal of moves out of Icha Icha on my side.

Rather than grant her request so soon, I gathered her slender wrists together in one hand and pinned them above her head while the other continued teasing her moist slit. Even in the dark I knew what effect my actions were having on her. Her breathing grew even more ragged and her womanhood slicker with every stroke. When I let my digit press down on the hard little bundle of tissue and rub it in slow circles, her whole body trembled, and what had been soft whimpers escalated into heady moans. After a long moment of this teasing game, I slid a finger inside her perfect wetness, letting out a groan of my own as her liquid heat tightened around me.

Even in darkness, she was exquisite. She moaned my name, trembling and squirming as I pumped in and out of her slowly. I urged her to relax, to simply take it, to accept what I was giving her. I could feel her breath on my neck and her wrists flexing in my grip as she tried to break free. She breathlessly begged for me to be inside and I chuckled, telling her that I already was.

"No," she protest weakly,. "I want you inside!"

It was a rare occasion when Sakura Haruno begged for me, but I was going to make sure tonight was one of those times.

"Oh?" I rasped against her neck. "You mean, you want this in you instead?"

I released her captive wrists in favor of scooting down her body, letting my tongue and hands travel over heated skin as I went. I sampled the crook of her neck, the swell of her breast, the dip of her navel, mapping out her body by feel until I arrived at my destination. My hands braced themselves on her inner thighs, spreading them wide as I wedged my shoulders between them. I was quite aware, this wasn't what she had requested, but I had no doubt she would enjoy it anyway. I leaned forward, feeling her silken thigh against my cheek, and then I plunged my tongue into pure decadence and began to feast.

She went wild beneath me, hips bucking and back arching as she called my name, begging for me to stop, then pleading for me to continue, enraptured by the pleasure but desiring a more intimate joining. I would not let her deter me from drinking my fill. My tongue swirled within her, lapping up the sticky sweetness that seemed to seep from her endlessly. Her hands found their way into my hair and fisted in the silver strands, alternately pulling me closer and tugging me away as she grew delirious with pleasure.

She was delicious, like cinnamon and honey and musk. Her toned thighs jerked around my shoulders as I flicked her clit with my tongue. I knew just what rhythm and speed were the key to her release, the right places to touch and how to touch them. However, when she reached her peak, I wanted it to be with me buried inside her.

At last I pulled away, making my way back up her shivering body to reclaim her lips. My tongue slipped between hers and moved in a slow, sensual dance, demanding that she savor her own desire and see for herself how divine she tasted.

As we kissed, I aligned our bodies, having done so enough times to be unhindered by the darkness. My length was swollen, throbbing, so hard that I ached. I let my arousal brush against her slippery folds, teasing her just a little bit more before pushing just the tip inside. Her breath caught in her throat as small hands gripped my shoulders.

I kissed her again, gentle and sweet as I began to ease into her. My length slid smoothly, aided by her body's natural slickness. Feminine muscles gripped me immediately, clenching and fluttering and drawing passionate moans from my lips. I was always amazed at how damn good she felt, how her body was always so tight and welcoming. We were a perfect fit, like her body was made for mine, and I could no longer imagine doing this with anybody else. Love is not something shinobi can often afford. We do not have the luxury of thinking about our futures, of making neat little plans and biding our time. There was only the now and we had to enjoy it while we could. Each mission could be our last and having just returned from one, I was even more aware of the fact. Somehow that made our coupling even sweeter. The act of love reaffirmed how alive we both were, how much vitality was still inside us, and how terrifyingly vulnerable I had let myself become when I had once vowed never to do so again.

I pushed inside, deeper and deeper until I could go no further, filling her up completely. Her womanhood rippled and flexed around my length as her hot breath washed over my cheek and neck. She was clinging to me as I began to pull out, establishing a slow, rocking rhythm with my hips. The woman that could destroy buildings with a single punch was whimpering my name, moaning, urging me to move faster, harder. However, I was determined to prolong this sweet moment as long as I could and relish how it felt to be inside her again after so long.

I whispered to her, telling her to relax and to not be in such a hurry. I alternately swallowed her moans with kisses and let them echo throughout her room as I made love to her with slow, steady stokes. Her tight little body was milking me, constricting around me as if she meant to squeeze my orgasm from me by force. Every thrust into her body was accompanied by a wave of euphoria. White hot pleasure flared along my nerve endings, making me groan in the darkness. She was so good. So perfect. I didn't understand how I deserved her in the slightest.

"More, please!" she begged, her hips fighting my rhythm, rocking faster as she tried to get me to increase my pace.

Her voice was desperate and needy but I would not accommodate her. I knew that if I built both of us up slowly, that the climax would be infinitely sweeter, especially after being apart for so long. Her fingernails were digging into my back but I didn't care. My only response was to slip a hand between our bodies and tease her swollen clit as I continued to glide in and out of her at a pace that was almost painfully slow.

The added stimulus made her wild. She sobbed and thrashed as her womanhood instantly squeezed me so tight it was nearly painful. I could feel her throbbing, her wet flesh pulsating against my hardness. She was already so close to completion, so tight and hot around me, that I realized I wouldn't be able to hold out as long as I had thought.

I kept her poised on the edge of release as long as I could, brushing my fingers over her clit but backing off just before she began to spasm. Over and over I built her up as I continued to slowly sheath myself within her. When I nuzzled her cheek, I could taste salty wetness there, her eyes tearing at the intensity of being so close to orgasm for so long.

Her breathless little moans were delicious and I knew just what to do to her to make them louder. I pinched her clit gently between my finger and thumb and hissed in pleasure as her body tightened in response. She called my name, begging for release, her whole body shaking as she remained at the brink.

The pressure building in my groin was finally too much. I was going to come and I wanted her to fall headlong into bliss with me. My rhythm faltered as I put more power into my last few, irregular thrusts. I tugged at her clit harder as I panted harshly against her neck, telling her to come for me and to come hard.

Her body was too responsive to do anything but obey me, and I let out a hoarse cry along with her own passionate scream as she convulsed below me. Her womanhood contracted and quivered around me hard and fast. Her nails clawed at my shoulders as she went rigid beneath me. I knew exactly how her face would look right now, eyes shut tight, mouth open in a soundless scream, skin flushing and glowing with a light layer of sweat and her hair attractively mussed. The fact that I couldn't see her forced me to experience her release differently. In that one short moment I was aware of her hardened nipples against my chest, the rapid pounding of her heart, her shaking muscles strung taught as the pleasure coursed through her.

And then my own release overwhelmed me as molten heat rushed from twin sacs, down my length and released in spurting pulsations deep within her. I collapsed to my forearms, hovering just above her as I emptied myself inside, filling her up with thick, milky essence until I ran dry.

I managed to roll to the side before I crushed her, feeling totally boneless and pleasantly satiated. I through an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, letting my fingers run soothingly over her still-trembling body. I eased her down from her high, loving how her overly sensitive muscles still jumped at the contact. Gradually, our heart rates slowed and sleep settled in, making our eyelids and limbs heavy. I pulled the covers over us and murmured my goodnights, so happy that her warmth was pressed against me instead of the cold bulk of my traveling pack and mission scrolls.

She snuggled in close, molding perfectly to the contours of my body. Loving her like this scared the hell out of me. I'd lost so many people in my life but I'd always found a way to move on, to honor their memories in my own private way by visiting the engraved monument dedicated to their sacrifice. However, if Sakura was ever taken away from me, I wasn't sure I could go own. I'd never had a weakness like that before. I hadn't thought I could afford one. I still wasn't, but I refused to give her up now, not when she was the ray of light on the dark path that my life had become.

The snow was still falling softly and all of Konoha was quiet. Tomorrow loved ones would celebrate and exchange gifts, but I was fairly certain what we had just given each other could never be outshined by a tangible object. In fact, I had a plan to stay with her in bed for most of tomorrow and give her that very gift over and over again. Perhaps this time, we would leave the lights on.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," I whispered, already half asleep.


End file.
